


i'm so into you, i can barely breathe

by humancorn



Series: SPN Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, But I Like the Bunker, Christian Bale Character Mention, Crack, Demon Blood, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Everything After Season 6 is Trash, Fluff and Crack, Introspection, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Relationship Issues, The Dark Knight (Mentioned), and i'm writing my first fucking spn fanfic, because i'm 22, but i can't stop thinking about gabriel so, but i could not keep it serious, i just kept dying internally, kinda nsfw but not really, like a fucking weirdo, this turned into a bit of a crackfic, this was originally supposed to be serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Sam thinks about why he finds Gabriel attractive. Hi-jinks ensue.





	i'm so into you, i can barely breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write more regularly and it's not going well, in my opinion. Enjoy my first trash fic for the SPN fandom, 10 years too late.

Sometimes Sam forgot how goddamn pretty Gabriel was. Not even in an ethereal godlike-being way, but more of a, ‘shit that smile is just absolutely gorgeous’ way. When they’d first started messing around, Sam had pinned that particular emotion on Gabriel’s vessel just being particularly aesthetically pleasing, but now, well, it was a little hard to contest that Gabriel’s overall sense of being and personality had a smidge more to do with it than originally thought. Apparently Sam was into that kind of thing? Who _really_ knew at this point, y’know? He’d been on this road with Dean ( ~~and now Cas and Gabriel~~ ) for entirely **_too long_** and somewhere along the way, he became unsure of whether he had actually had a type to begin with and Gabriel just happened to be a happy surprise or if the original attractions he’d experienced were some weird side effect of demon meddling/the Demon Blood™. In reality, he supposed it didn’t matter all that much, but he was never really one to leave things like this alone.

 “Did you enchant me or something to make me find you attractive?” Sam asked, not looking up from the book he was reading. They were in bed at the bunker after a long two weeks of being on the road. Gabriel had settled down with his Nintendo Dsi and Sam had picked up where he had left off in the book he was reading before they left. Gabriel almost comically spat out the soda he was in the process of chugging down, but thought better of it.

“No?” He replied, setting the can down on the night stand, “Why? Do you want me to?” He wriggled his eyebrows and grinned at Sam.

“No, just curious.” Sam said, flipping the page.

“Oh?” Gabriel said, admittedly a bit perplexed. He tucked his Dsi under his pillow and curled himself around Sam’s side, “Am I really that pretty, Samsquatch?” Gabriel’s eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual and Sam frowned at him, raising his book so he couldn’t see him.

“If you start weirdly modifying your appearance now because I suggested it, I will leave you in the dungeon.” Sam sighed and rubbed his temples as Gabriel snapped his fingers, effectively disappearing the book in his hands to reveal an oddly taller and more muscular version of Gabriel.

“Hey there, princess.” Gabriel’s voice was deeper, way too deep. It almost sounded akin to Christian Bale’s weird Batman impression.

“Oh my God.” Sam groaned, and slowly sunk down, burying himself under the covers.

“What, is this not appealing to you?” Batman-Gabriel asked, laughing. Sam didn’t answer, he just pretended to already be asleep. “Come on, Sammmm.” Gabriel burrowed under the blankets with him.

“Please change back into you.”

“Fineeee.” Sam could feel Gabriel shift beside him before nuzzling under his arm and wrapping an arm around his chest. “But no, seriously, what was up with that question, my dude.”

Sam sighed again and closed his eyes, “I dunno. Part of me didn’t believe I’d end up here, with you, specifically, I guess. I would have bet I’d have ended up with _Cas_ before you, to be honest.”

Gabriel chuckled, “Oh? Is that all?” He kissed Sam’s cheek and laid his head down on his shoulder, “That’s a weird revelation to have 8 months into a relationship, Sam.” Sam rolled his eyes, but he cracked a small smile.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“If you’re that worried about it, I can have Castiel check me over and reassure you that there aren’t any weird perception-changing enchantments on me or my vessel.” He pressed another kiss into Sam’s neck, fingers tracing lightly over the skin of his chest.

“I think I’ll take your word for it this time.” Sam could feel Gabriel smile against his neck, “ _This._ _time_.”  

Gabriel chuckled and maneuvered himself so that he was straddling Sam’s hips, chests laid against each other and head tucked into the crook of his lover’s neck, “Well, I guess that’s progress, at least.”


End file.
